A Friend In Need
by slashburd
Summary: Random pairing, smutty fictimes, epic OST wordcount. Enjoy! M/M explicit slash, you've been warned so it's a case of don't like, don't read. All reads and reviews greatly appreciated as ever!


"Hey man, how's things?"

Kofi dropped onto the empty stool beside John at the bar, ordering himself a beer and gesturing for another one for John.

"Not bad Kofe. 'Bout things with you? Swagger stopped giving you the run-around yet?"

Kofi's face told more of a story than his words would ever manage. They'd been on-again, off-again for the best part of six months but despite Jack's moonlight walks, nice dinners and expensive gifts he was still refusing to tell his wife. Kofi was tired of being the other 'woman'.

He had fallen hard for Jack, despite having sworn on the his WWE contract got signed that he'd always keep business and pleasure separate. Although his better instincts told him at the time not to get involved, he simply got caught up with the love and lust they had come to share and that was what had left him in an unenviable position. The problem was that half the roster was watching with interest to see how things worked out and the gossip was spreading like wildfire every day.

"Ha! You've gotta be kidding J, I'm not even on the radar with him at the moment. He's going home for the holidays, turkey and tinsel with the in-laws while I get to stay in a hotel, miles from home with a sackful of guilt gifts he bought me as compensation. If he had kids I'd understand it but he's got no ties to her. I don't know why I bother."

Kofi took a long gulp of his beer and then picked at the label, idly debating for the hundredth time today whether or not to tell Jack it was all over yet secretly knowing how long he'd been breaking that promise to himself.

"It's hard man, he probably just doesn't want to hurt her. I know I didn't want to hurt Liz but I couldn't go on livin' like that. All that lyin', well it takes it outta you after a while. Maybe Jack just feels bad about it all. I'm sure he does want to be with you, its just hard, y'know. I wish sometimes I hadn't bothered, if I'd known then how me and Mike were gonna work out I think I'd have stayed married."

John chuckled and thought of the press frenzy he'd caused when he came out and then again when his breakup with Mike had been the subject of more controversy. He could sympathise with Jack but it was no excuse to carry on hurting those you were meant to love.

"As soon as we got serious, well, when I got serious, I broke me and Liz off, did the divorce thing and made it right. Still didn't work out though, but I think that was more than a little to do with Mike being an all round slut."

Both men laughed; John to cover the hurt that was still there and Kofi nervously as he wondered if John thought the same about him.

"I hear you J, its just, well, I get lonely and if we're never gonna make it I keep thinking I should move on and leave him to his happy married picture postcard life and be more than a plaything to someone else."

A strong pat on the shoulder from John took Kofi by surprise, besides the fact that it nearly knocked him face first onto his beer bottle.

"Well if I'm around then you're always welcome to come hang with me. I think I'm the only person not going home for the holidays this year. My mom played hell with me on the phone but her dry turkey and my dad's bragging and parading me to his friends got real old, real quick a long time ago."

"J, I appreciate that. You're a pretty stand up guy for a jock meathead with a less than impressive five dollar fade."

Kofi's laughter made him feel a little better, unlike the swipe from John that nearly left him with a dead leg.

"Anyway, as nice as this has been Kofe, I'm hittin' the sack. Another appearance in the morning and I can't be having beer bags if I'm going to be the face of the company can I? Not that a mid carder like you would know, huh?"

The dig was good natured and came with a wink. Kofi raised his bottle acknowledging the comeback, a little sad that the banter was over and that as per usual he'd be back to sitting there alone.

"Night J. Good talk."

John slid down off his stool and walked away, unaware of the sad, dark eyes that followed his ass, jiggling as a result of that trademark sloppy walk as he headed off towards the elevator. Eyes that belonged to a body dreading it's own journey up to a room full of tension on the 12th floor.

~~x~~

Living together on the road meant that there was no escape from the people you loved or hated for over 250 days of the year. For John this meant that there was usually an ex or a fling hanging around wherever he went. Like a lot of the new guys he got passed around when he first joined the roster. Nothing serious until he got hooked up with Mike, just some fumbles, fondles and fucks that over the years he'd learned not to be so ashamed of.

He'd watched as some of the newer guys knocked the veterans back and stuck to their guns, only wishing he had been wise enough to do the same. In reality his biggest mistake had been Mike who, as far as John was concerned at least, could've been 'the one'. Despite genuine offers to give up everything for him Mike had made it clear that he intended to be free to do as he pleased whether John knew about it or not.

The only couple that had ever lasted were Hunter and Shawn. They were like the golden couple, agony aunts to all and they tried to look out for the new guys, making sure they were protected in all senses. They'd been at the early morning signing and John overheard them whispering about Jack and the blazing argument he and Kofi spent the twilight hours engaged in.

John had never been overly close to them but it didn't stop him from admiring what they had and how they kept it going. He had kept his distance until Mike had gone to them bitching after the break up but Hunter had taken him aside to explain that they knew Mike was a player and not to worry about anything as they had his back. It meant a lot to John and he had never forgotten that.

The car eventually arrived back at the hotel and they all piled out, still laughing at the woman that had insisted that Shawn sign her cleavage. He rarely swore these days but the air had been coloured with the few less godly words that formed the replies to the ribbing he was getting. The rest of the group watched as he stormed into the hotel, Hunter trailing just behind him uttering reassuring words about how everyone was only kidding and that he was sure God would forgive him if he said "a real nice prayer".

Kofi strolled out into the afternoon sun after nearly getting knocked down by the marching tag team, wisely deciding not to ask what the fuss was about.

John strolled over to him, not really knowing whether or not to ask about the argument. It was none of his business really but he couldn't help but be concerned when he saw that Kofi was nursing some scrapes to his cheek. He opened his mouth to speak but was halted by Kofi beating him to it.

"Hey J, you wanna grab some lunch?"

Kofi knew that asking John if he wanted to go for food was the equivalent of asking Shawn if he wanted to pray – the answer was never going to be no. He'd been hanging around waiting for the guys to get back as nearly everyone else had flown out, including Jack, and he was tired of cable tv and coffee for company.

"Sure man, here or we going global?"

It was decided that they would go to the local Italian that the receptionist had recommended on Kofi's earlier inquiry. Hopping into a cab they spent the journey chatting animatedly about Shawn's tantrum and everything else other than Jack. They arrived, grabbed a table and finally silence fell whilst they pored over the menu.

Once the food was ordered John relaxed back in his chair, still unable to take his eyes off the scabbed grazes on Kofi's face. He knew he'd have to ask if they were ever going to talk about it. There was no way Kofi would ever bring them up in passing conversation.

"So, I hear Jack and the guys all caught their flights ok. When's he back around?"

Kofi's face fell into a frown, not knowing whether or not to say anything to the man he was coming to consider a friend and a confidante.

"I'm not sure. I think he's gone the whole 2 weeks, I wasn't really listening to him."

"Is not listening the reason your face got busted up?"

Kofi automatically looked away, ensuring that the beat up side was out of view. It wasn't that he thought John hadn't noticed, more that he was politely avoiding talking about it. He considered for a moment saying that there had been a mishap in the gym or some other pretty weak excuse but nothing credible came to mind. He'd have to tell the truth.

"Well maybe I was listening but I didn't like what I was hearing. He got a little wild and I just had to stick up for myself. There's the reason I don't know when he's coming back and frankly J, right now I don't care whether he does or not."

The resolve in Kofi's voice surprised John. He'd always seen his colleague as a mild mannered and affable guy with not a bad word for anyone on the roster. Maybe, thought John, this was what he needed to walk away from Jack. He'd heard things, rumours mainly, that Jack liked it rough in all aspects of his life and that his love was a tough one. Their industry didn't exactly consider violence off limits inside and outside the ring. John had learned that the hard way when he stepped on some bigger league toes than his own when he was nothing more than a rookie too afraid to say no. He'd been grateful the day Kurt left the company and the mere mention of his name still brought a wave of nausea that he'd never been able to shake off.

"I'm glad to hear that Kofe, you deserve better if he's roughing you up for wanting him to be a real man and sort his shit out. I've gotta say, I always imagined you with someone a little...nicer, y'know. Someone who would go to the game and then out for beers rather than a fancy restaurant and a slap for dessert."

John realised what he'd said a second too late which also happened to be the second after his jaw stopped flapping. He was only kidding but even he knew it was a pretty thoughtless statement at a tough time for Kofi. He busily kicked himself inside and hung his head.

"I'm sorry man, that was way outta line. I was just jokin' around with you but my timing kinda sucks, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe a little. But you're right, maybe we were always gonna come to this. I just want to be myself, I'm not interested in being some big hot shot. I came here to wrestle and that's still what I'm want to do and want to be remembered for. Sure it might all kick off when he gets back and he's dumped again but I'm sure FCW has some sweet new flesh to offer up to him in the new year."

Kofi felt better just for saying the words. When he'd started speaking he'd no intentions of saying that him and Jack were through but he'd had enough a few weeks ago during a match when his lover really went for him, nearly busting his knee and all because he'd passed comment about the lascivious sideways glances Jack had been giving Legacy.

The food came and they ate to the crackly twang of 'That's Amore' and other classic quasi-Italian tunes coming through the speakers near their table. Idle chit chat passed between them about the upcoming year, the booking for the Rumble and of course, sports. Both fanatical about their hometown teams there was a lot of head shaking and nay-saying between them about their native representatives in NFL, NBA and NHL but all good natured enough.

John picked up the bill after much protestation that he would have none of. He thought it a good thing to get Kofi out of the glare of their colleagues so he could open up a little. For the longest time John had been a "problem shared is a problem halved" guy, something that had been reaffirmed during the split with Liz and he'd never forgotten how much support his friends had offered.

Collapsing into the back seat of the cab John was contented. He was full and felt like he'd done a friend a favour so an afternoon well spent in his books. Kofi however was preoccupied with his thoughts. It had been a long time since he had spent time with someone and enjoyed it so much and he didn't want it to end. It was great to be able to talk without getting sarcastic retorts or put downs about his education and background.

The more he thought about the situation the clearer it became. Sure, Jack had pursued him and not the other way round but the feeling never left him that their relationship wasn't quite right. There had always been something missing. It wasn't the sex as they had plenty of that, more than Kofi wanted in truth. The tenderness was almost totally absent but the raw dominant streak in Jack was what had been the novelty for Kofi in the beginning.

He took knowing that Jack wanted him above all others was a great compliment. It was only after he found out that his lover had already worked his way around most of the others that the shine started to wear off. Getting slapped around was the final straw for Kofi, he just wanted to bounce it off someone before making the call to double check his gut instincts. Internally he resolved to do something when he got back to the hotel and draw a line under it or them or whatever it was. His face might be injured but he was determined to rescue his pride.

"Kofe, you getting out or staying on board for the next ride?"

John was talking to him through the window where he was busy paying the driver.

"Yeah, sorry J, I was just thinking about... things."

Banging the roof of the cab as it pulled away John turned and headed towards the hotel. He had a good idea what had been going through Kofi's head. He'd been there himself. Tough though it had been John knew it wasn't possible for life to continue as normal with his doomed relationship hanging around his neck like a lead weight.

Seeing that Kofi was stood still in the middle of the parking lot looking pretty dazed John ambled back, slung his arm around the smaller man's shoulders and began walking him towards the building.

"Kofe I know I ain't the brightest kid around here but I'm a good listener. If you need anything just let me know and I'll see if I can help. I mean that man. You're a friend and I... well, I look out for my friends..."

"J, if you start cutting one of your hustle, loyalty and respect promos on me I'm gonna have a real good try at kicking your ass just to shut you up. Save it for Monday and your legions of 8 year old fans, let them lap that shit up!"

Kofi laughed and tried to bump John away from him but the wall of sheer muscle he collided with wasn't going anywhere. With his other arm John reached around and scooped Kofi up, slinging him onto his shoulders like a bag of feathers.

"John, put me down. Hey, I mean it. J, don't be a jackass."

Between the frantic laughing and John's repeated replies of "Nu-uh" they reached reception. Pausing to pick up their keycards John still didn't let him down. Kofi was a little embarrassed as he felt as if all the people in the vicinity were staring at them. He needn't have worried as they all continued with their coffees and newspapers. This sort of thing was commonplace when the wrestlers came to town and most of them barely batted an eyelid.

John however didn't care who was staring and who wasn't. He headed for the lift with a wriggling Kofi's limbs still dangling down over him. Pressing the button he marched into the lift and pressed the buttons for the floors where they were both staying. Finally the lift pinged to level 6 and Kofi expected to be deposited on the ground. Wrong again.

John walked all the way to room 621 before he squatted to let Kofi get down. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the ringing of a cellphone. As Kofi drew it from his pocket his face fell from a smile to a grimace.

"Jack. Shit John, I'm gonna have to take this. I'll catch you later, yeah? Thanks for the ride."

Nodding John watched as Kofi went into his room, wondering just how that conversation would end. Unwisely he had told everyone that him and Mike were over long before the courage had come to actually do it and he hoped his friend wouldn't fall into the same trap. John headed back towards the elevators and went up to his own floor, feeling a little sad that he was going to be sat there alone.

~~x~~

John had gotten undressed and fallen asleep watching a true life TV movie that reminded him of something his mom would watch after the chores were done. Although he didn't want to be at home he often thought of it and the way he always got fussed around. He left home so young that being self sufficient was a must. That meant that he knew full well how to do his own laundry for years but she still insisted on 'helping out' when she came to town or he took a vacation home.

He woke with a start, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbing at his eyes to shift the groggy feeling behind them. Reaching for the bottle of water on the night stand he slugged from it deeply to try and bring him round a little. He heard a knock at the door and without thinking went to open it.

"Hey, erm, I'll come back some other time...I didn't realise you'd be sleeping."

John straightened his t-shirt and flattened the front of his hair down.

"Nah man, come on in, I was only dozing. Let me put some clothes on, make myself a little more decent."

"Don't fuss on my account. You look good as... you... are..."

Kofi had to finish the sentence once he'd started it but the latter words just came out of their own accord, each one with a higher intonation at the end as if he was asking a question rather than paying a compliment. Their first awkward silence filled the air, neither man knowing what to do or say next. Luckily he'd brought two packs of beers with him so he proffered these to John who took them and gestured for Kofi to come in and, kicking the door shut behind him. Kofi watched as John deposited some of the beers into in the mini fridge and held on to two bottles as he rooted for a bottle opener.

"So, how was Jack?"

John decided try to steer the conversation back to why he thought Kofi had really come to see him. He was conscious of the fact that he was only wearing boxers on his bottom half but his t-shirt was long enough to cover most of his best assets adequately.

"We're officially over. I told him to go to hell, he told me that he never really loved me and that I was the worst sex he'd ever had, he was going to end it anyway, the usual really."

The nonchalance in his tone made the statement almost comical. After managing to hold a straight face for a couple of seconds Kofi began laughing. John assumed that those were the things Jack had spat in anger and by joking about them it made them feel a little less hurtful. Trying but failing to hide his smirk John wondered wryly who that reminded him of.

"Back on the market then man. We should go hit a club. Have some drinks, find some random guys and wake up hungover, sticky and disappointed. The usual really."

Kofi play punched John in the arm, taking the beer that was thrust in his direction and perching on the side of the bed.

"You do need to get out more. I come round here and find you half dressed, half asleep and, worryingly, watching the Romance channel. I hate to tell you this J but I think you might be gay."

"Damn Kofe, why didn't you tell me that earlier? I wondered what those two guys were doing here when I got back. You're lucky you didn't disturb me in the middle of my threeway with them, the adult channel kicking in the background and me chewin' the feathers outta the pillows..."

John shook his head and mocked wiping his brow with a pronounced "Phew!" at the end.

Kofi's expression indicated that he was trying to decipher rapidly whether or not John was serious. He couldn't be, surely?

"Hey, man, relax. I'm just kiddin' – I ate too much at lunch and fell asleep like an old man the minute I got cosy! Anyhow, I'm not that greedy. Hell, one guy would be more than enough. It'd be kinda nice actually..."

Wistfully John looked at his beer bottle and ran his fingernail along the label. It had been a while. Despite the big man persona he was always a little too sensitive. Casual sex hadn't been his thing for a long time, preferring the way lovers click together as they learn about each other. Sure, every now and again he'd indulge if someone caught his eye enough but the morning after tore him up every time. The recollection of being on all fours with his ass in the air just waiting for his loneliness and insecurity to be fucked away for one short hour every now and again made him shudder and feel ashamed. He was fairly sure most guys fucked John Cena the wrestler and not John Cena the man and that stung him hard.

Kofi could tell from the softening of John's features that he was probably upsetting himself. He'd seen the look on his own face so many times before when he stood in the bathroom with the door locked, dismantling and expressing his hurt in private while Jack was asleep so he wouldn't think any less of him.

Instinctively he reached out and put his hand on the strong shoulder nearest to him, rubbing gently with his thumb.

"John, its ok to get lonely. Why do you think I came knocking you up? Sometimes...well, sitting in these damn rooms or in the bar, just wishing you'd got something better to do and someone to share it with. Its no crime. It just gets so hard."

The barely stifled snigger from John shattered the tender confessional moment and he placed his hand over his mouth to try and stop it but it was too late. Both men laughed and looked at each other, Kofi shaking his head at the welcome distraction from the ache in his head and in his heart.

"I'm sorry Kofi, you know what I'm like. If there's a dick or ass joke its usually me telling it or laughing at it. I know you're just trying to be nice. It probably explains why me and my cheap fade are still single. But you, you're a good kid, they should be formin' a queue just to get a chance with you."

Kofi felt embarrassed, he wasn't used to getting compliments, especially ones that weren't just a way of getting him into bed. It sounded weird coming from John who seemed more normal than most of the others on the roster that had tried their luck. For once someone was having a conversation with him where he didn't feel treated like dirt and it made a welcome change just to be respected and be himself.

Their gaze locked for that second too long and as they stared at each other Kofi leant in, tilting his head and reaching his hand around to the back of John's neck. He pulled John towards him gently and drew him in for a soft kiss, their warm lips touching together until he worked to slide his tongue into John's mouth. The kiss made Kofi feel good, better than he had in a while. There was no devouring or wild grunting as Jack would have been doing already. This was more lazy paced and Kofi dared to run his teeth along John's bottom lip, tugging at it as he let his own lips grow into a smile.

John had been taken aback by how forward Kofi had been but had to admit that the feeling of their kiss was a pleasant one. The stroking of the thumb at the base of his hairline disturbed the stubbly hair and gave him a ticklish sensation all over. Carefully he reached an arm around and put it between Kofi's shoulder and neck, the unforgiving firmness of the flesh underneath the cotton t-shirt making him twist his hips and push down hard against the bed to still the sensations around his groin. John felt the spark between them but he was well aware that they were both somewhat on the rebound.

Gradually breaking the kiss he saw a confused expression on Kofi's face which made him feel almost guilty as he didn't want him to feel rejected. He knew though that he didn't want to continue if this was only about being a cheaper way to obliterate memories than a bottle of vodka each. It wouldn't be worth ruining their friendship for.

"Kofe, I really hate to kill the mood but man, this is a bit out of the blue y'know, I didn't see this coming. I just wanna be sure that you want to get into this. I'm not talking love of your life or anythin' but still..."

Kofi smiled, touched that John cared enough to stop. He however didn't want to stop. The kiss had been so different to what he had grown used to and he wanted more of the same. His relationships with men were limited before he came to the top tier of wrestling and mainly consisted of token dates that always ended up either in a bedroom somewhere or with more than occasional gropes in clubs and bars across the country. The sexual exuberance of his youth had given way to him wanting more, a more that he had thought was finally going to happen with Jack.

"J, I'm a big boy now – don't dare laugh – and we get on, you're a good guy and frankly, I'd like to get in your pants. Now is that reassurance enough for you? And if it isn't can't we just give it a try and I'll convince you after?"

The broad smile on Kofi's face after the words had left his mouth made John smile just as wide, shaking his head as Kofi met his lips to kiss him again but this time with more vigour. He allowed himself to respond to the insistent tongue, plunging his own into the recesses of the beer tainted mouth. Taking a handful of the randomly arranged dreadlocks he deepened the kiss, a moan escaping that vibrated through their kiss and made him up the pace of his lips. In grabbing at Kofi's hair he snapped the band that tied the black strands together and felt them spill down over his wrists, the sensation causing goosebumps all along his arms.

He ran his hand down from Kofi's shoulder and with his fingers traced the outline of the muscular chest, stopping to circle the already hard nipple through the fabric. He pinched it with just enough pressure to be able to roll the flesh between his fingertips and felt the force against his hand increase as Kofi leaned into his touch. John deftly slid his hand under the t-shirt to start repeating the action on bare skin, the moans beginning to break the silence of the room.

Kofi pulled away just long enough to pull the fabric free from his form, tossing it onto the floor and pressing himself against John, sliding his own hands under the cotton of John's t-shirt. Sliding it up slowly he grazed his teeth along the tender flesh of John's neck, placing small nibbles and bites as he pressed his hands into the bulging muscles that ran down both sides of John's spine. Massaging the broad shoulders he wrapped himself around John, eventually ridding them of the material obstruction.

Both men spent a moment just taking each other in, chests heaving and raspy breaths now dominating the air. Kofi took the initiative, shifting to kneel in the middle of the bed and looking from John to the mountain of pillows where John had been sleeping earlier. John took the hint and moved over, laying with his back against the pillows and planting his feet flat to the bed so his legs bent at the knee.

John wasn't usually the confident type and not much had changed for him now. Here he was with a potential new lover who he would have to see again. This wasn't as simple as a his previous one night stands he concluded. Usually now he'd be getting on all fours and groaning as his lubed ass got filled just how he liked it with strangers, hard and fast. Instead he watched Kofi's rapt face as his beautiful dark chocolate eyes moved in a review from face to knees and back again, lingering at the point where the boxers were tented away from John's body.

"J, fuck, man I mean, you're just. Yeah."

Without being able to find a word to finish the sentence Kofi shuffled into position between the thick legs and ran his hand over the straining shorts, watching in fascination as John closed his eyes and allowed his head to tilt back and rest against the wall. With a further stroke back down he finished by cupping the tightening balls in his hand, palming them as the shaft above bobbed and twitched under the cotton. He loved how John's breathing grew ragged so quickly, watching the older man's hands sliding up and down his own thighs.

Wrapping his fingers as far around the shaft as the fabric would allow Kofi began rhythmic strokes, already feeling John swaying his hips to meet the too-slack grip. The furrow in John's brow just made Kofi want to take it slower. If they were only going to spend one night together, and he suspected John may regret this in the morning, he was going to make it good and make it last.

He moved his hands to slip them under the waistband of the boxer shorts and tugged them down, leaning to plant wet kisses on the skin between navel and where the tip of John's cock was resting on his abs. John disentangled himself from the material and as soon as both legs were free Kofi put a hand on the inside of each knee and pushed down, lowering his mouth to the swollen tip just millimetres from his face and rubbed the flat of the back of his tongue over the glistening slit.

The stark contrast between his smooth lightly tanned skin and the dreadlocks that currently filled his lap was all that John could see yet not concentrate on. He was distracted by the wet and warm mouth that was doing a fine job of teasing the hell out of him, for a moment knowing that such skill was one of the things Jack was certain to have seen in Kofi.

He felt Kofi start to devour his length, swirling each and every inch with a slippery twist of his tongue, humming and scraping as he went which made John unbearably sensitive. Reaching his hand down he stroked the dark strands and then wound his hand into them, not pushing or pulling, just feeling the rhythm of the sucking and licking that he'd become so keen to feel. Sensing that he was in danger of spiralling towards his orgasm too soon he decided to halt the willing mouth there and then.

Kofi moaned as his head was tugged gently backwards, his eyes scanning the blissful expression on the face before him. His lips were moist and he felt the chill on them as he licked the salty tasting liquid his actions had started to coax from John's hardness. He felt John draw him closer and lick at his moist lips, flicking with the point of his tongue until close enough to seal his lips around Kofi's tongue. The suction around it led them into an urgent kiss that took them both by surprise.

Placing the flats of his palms against the wall either side of John's head for balance Kofi straddled him. He felt John's erection press against him and slid one hand down between them, feeling the cold slick of spit he'd left there. Grasping it he pulled it close to his own bulge and leaned forward, rubbing himself against the thick shaft. He could feel it through his jeans but knew he needed to take them off and feel his skin touched, rubbed and grabbed.

As he fumbled with the first button he felt two large hands sweep his own aside and unbutton them with ease. Then the two sides were pulled apart, the deliberate pop of the buttons as they unfastened echoing back from the walls of the room. It was followed by one of the skilled hands snaking inside and immediately reaching and grabbing through his underwear which was already marked by a small patch of dampness.

Sitting back on his heels he pushed the denim and his underwear down his thighs then rocked back to sit properly, allowing John to pull the clothes all the way down before dumping them on the floor with the rest of what they had been wearing. Kofi returned to his previous position, leant forward into their resumed kiss, his breath hitching when he first felt their naked erections brush against each other.

Smiling, John knew that having such big hands would be to his advantage one day. He took both of their cocks into his hand and pressed them together making Kofi's hips twitch, both of them seeking more pressure, more movement. He slid his hand up and down deliberately pausing at the top of each stroke to rub his thumb across both the leaking slits, each time hearing a low groan from Kofi which he was more than able to return.

The lithe and agile body in his lap was quite something, John had to admit that. He hadn't been with many men who were so responsive and sensual. Sure, Kofi was definitely all man but he'd got a quality in his movements and the way he carried himself that just made everything more erotically charged.

John used his free hand to massage the soft flesh at the very bottom of Kofi's back, barely resisting the urge to trace his thick fingers down the warm space in the middle of the younger man's firm ass and push deep inside. He imagined the sensation of pushing the first finger through the perfect ring of muscle and into the heat inside. His moan gave the game away and he felt Kofi plunging his tongue in and out faster and deeper, knowing that he needed to stop jerking them off before it was all over.

Sighing, Kofi felt the pleasant pressure around his cock stop and he sat back for a moment, enjoying the look of lust in his new lover's eyes. Reaching down he stroked himself a few times idly, watching John watching him intently. He decided that it was time to move things on a step and taking as inconspicuous a deep breath as his body would allow, started to speak.

"Er, J, I was just wondering..."

"What man, what can I do for you?"

John's slow and seductive tone sent shivers down Kofi's spine.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd have anything handy so we can, um, y'know..."

The shyness that he was more used to feeling had kicked in and he was almost kicking himself for sounding so amateurish. He wondered why he couldn't have just asked straight out for the condoms and lube or simply for John to fuck his brains out. Running his hand over his dishevelled hair Kofi looked away and waited with bated breath for the laugh he expected to hear.

"In the bag on the dresser over there. I'm like the worlds best boy scout Kofe, like to come prepared."

The winning smile on John's face reassured Kofi that things had not taken the turn for the worst that he imagined. Hopping off the bed to retrieve the necessary items he was soon back on his knees and sliding the condom over John's cock with his mouth. It was a trick someone had taught him a long time ago but impressive enough for him not to have forgotten it. The panting that John was doing indicated that the trick was working out just fine for both of them.

Squeezing the lube into his palm he rubbed it liberally John's cock and then slid his hand around behind him to distribute the remainder where it mattered. He eased one finger inside himself to just make the muscle less taut and as he closed his eyes to concentrate he felt fingertips tracing the vein that ran the full length of the underside of his shaft. Kofi groaned but didn't dare open his eyes, knowing John was watching him with his now two fingers teasing and preparing himself for the penetration he wanted and maybe even needed.

John stroked down the straining and flexing bicep of the younger man's busy arm and down to the elbow which was the last point he could reach.

"Why don't you let me give you something better than your fingers to fill you up? I wanna feel you on top of me, slamming down hard... let me be good to you..."

He watched as Kofi's eyes opened to just over half way, picking out the glints of the catchlights as the twisted strand fell to obscure them. The hair looked better, sexier down but he wanted to see his new lover's face. John reached up to brush one side of it back gently as they wordlessly adjusted their positions; John with his legs pressed together and Kofi straddling him at the hips. With one hand rested on the slim hip before him John grasped the base of his slicked cock and slid it into position as Kofi shifted around until he felt it contact in the right place.

Kofi placed his hands on the fleshiest part of his ass and pulled slightly, easing himself further open to allow John easy access to sink into him. Slowly and smoothly his body weight forced him down until John was all the way inside him, not satisfied until he felt the warm contact of John's skin against the backs of his spread thighs. For a second he just sat and enjoyed the feeling of such unhurried action, it seemed like an age since he'd last been allowed to be on top, to have some control, to be himself in bed. He rested his hands on John's shoulders and started moving up and down deliberately.

The movements tugged hard on John's cock such was the way he found himself being moved by Kofi's body. Every upward shift was followed by a quicker downward drop and as the rhythm increased so did the curses that came from between his lips. He knew he wasn't in any kind of control of the way this was going to happen and as he adjusted to that notion he allowed his body to just go along with what it felt. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he loved the feel of the lithe body around and against him, not embarrassed by his noisy appreciation of the pleasure spreading through him, grateful that for once he wasn't face down wondering if he'd even get to come.

His fingers flexed and gripped into the small amount of soft skin around Kofi's waist and he felt as if he were holding on for dear life. The wild shock of hair bounced up and down, scattering from neck to shoulder and back again and he couldn't help but think it was a shame that it spent so much time scraped back. Tracing his hand down the rows of undulating abs John grasped Kofi's cock in his hand and resumed his earlier loose-handed ministrations, not wanting what they were sharing to end soon, if at all. The way he watched the younger man's head tip forward and the breathy panting get more rapid told him that he'd have no such luck in the best kind of way.

The sheen of sweat was making John's forehead sparkle and Kofi too could feel the heat generated by them moving together as they were. His entire body was tensing and his movements becoming jerkier as the hand around his cock worked a little harder and faster. He tried to control the low moans that sounded more and more pornographic but couldn't; John's, he observed, were not much better. Without thinking he leaned forward and locked his arms around the thick neck and pressed his forehead against John's, their eyes meeting and their moans echoing into each other mouths. These were the intense moments of complete passion that he'd not shared in so long, two bodies just fitting together effortlessly, their pleasure truly shared.

John's hand movements were almost blurring when the first of them found the release they were both looking for. Kofi lost it when he felt John's fingers sliding around the base of his hairline and saw the blue eyes disappear behind twitching lids, the control John was fighting for clearly etched on his face. The knowledge that he had done this to his friend, his colleague, the man he'd watched at a distance and never dared to approach was too much for him. The combination of gentle, strong and sexy sent him spiralling, jet after jet splashing down on John's chest and the obscene noises peaking and then fading into heaving breaths.

He moved his head to press his lips to John's, stifling and stealing the noises of his impending orgasm. It was as the soft tongue forced its way onto and over his own that John knew he couldn't hold on. This was the kind of sex he craved, to feel desired, to feel that he had nothing to prove and could just allow himself to enjoy it. The rutting of his hips was punctuated by one last upwards thrust away from the bed that made them both cry out. He felt as if he and Kofi were the only two people in existence and his head started to spin with the feeling of his hot release that was slowly running back down over him only to pool at the base of his spasming cock.

Their kiss continued, gentler than before but neither making any effort to move and their unified breathing started to return to normal. Hands roamed on sweat slicked skin and it wasn't until Kofi tried to move that he realised that his knees had all but locked on him. With a concerned look John helped to hold him up so he could free himself and provide a shoulder to lean on so that Kofi could sink to the mattress on his side and stretch his toned legs out on the bed.

"Y'ok there Kofe? I could help you stretch them out if you want?"

John asked in earnest but it was Kofi's turn to snicker at the juvenile double entrendre.

"Don't you think you kinda did enough of that already J? I mean, give me a half hour I'll be good to go again but right now? Man, you really don't quit do you?"

A good natured and well intentioned laugh put both of them at ease. As John lowered himself to prop up on one elbow Kofi reached up to stroke the older man's face in a gesture of affection he didn't know if he was truly allowed to express. He let himself get lost in the sparkling eyes that creased at the corners as his fingers traced the line of the strong, squared jaw.

It was a far cry from being left high and dry by his now ex-boyfriend; from bring left to have a cold shower to take down yet another unrelieved erection, left to sleep alone when they couldn't room together, left to wonder if and when they could ever really be together should Jack man up and leave his deluded wife. He sensed that there would be a fight coming with Jack but with someone like John in the background maybe it wouldn't be so hard. Kofi chastised himself for claiming a position he had no right to. He knew to assume that John would want more than just one night or a casual fling was madness and might only end in disappointment but for those moments of wild imagination everything seemed a little better.

"I don't quit, I don't give up, the champ is here, na na na na... you know how it is. I have a catchphrase for every occasion. I got one other thing though and that's manners. My Mom would be appalled if I didn't say thank you for something nice that got given to me, so thank you."

With his trademark toothpaste-ad smile John kept his tone light, enjoying the feel of the stroking of his face, loving the fact that he knew this guys name, where he was from, what he did for a living. He could've stopped him but chose not to, the guilt nipping at his mental heels for allowing himself to trust someone to be this tender with him when he knew that Reboundville had a population of 2. He felt like they'd showed each other a good time but he didn't know if either of them was truly ready for anything more; himself a single man of around 5 months and Kofi a single man of around 3 hours. The hopeless romantic in him dared to hope but the sensible grown man wanted to tear the head off the dozen red roses in his head before he handed them over only to get trampled on.

"What? Say thank you? No way. J, its not like I walked your dog or cleaned your car. It was all good both ways from where I'm sitting but so I don't upset your manners I probably owe you a thank you too, right?"

Kofi's smile was just as wide and winning and he tilted his head up slightly, inviting the lips that slowly moved to meet his own with little prompting. They kissed idly and softly, neither sure of what the kiss meant. It wasn't until Kofi broke it to speak that the spell seemed to be broken.

"So, I should get going J. I'm sure you could use a little sleep, y'know, being as old as you are..."

His tone was humorous but John couldn't quite tell whether or not he wanted to leave or felt obliged to. Neither of them moved, merely stared on into each other's eyes.

"Well if you're sure you want to go... I mean, there's room for one more in this big ol' bed and plenty of your beer left in the fridge if you don't have any pressing social engagements you gotta be at."

With that Kofi laughed and shook his head. All he had to go back to was the same room he left a couple of hours ago to come and visit John. He'd just wanted to avoid making things awkward by assuming he could stay and indeed, that John even wanted him to stay.

"No, I got no plans J. Nobody's waiting on me for anything. You sure you want me to hang around? I mean, after... all this... well, I'm good to go if you'd rather I didn't stay?"

Putting his hand on Kofi's arm John tried to reassure him that it was fine to stay. He couldn't find words to make himself not sound needy or that didn't somehow put pressure on Kofi so he stayed quiet for one of the first times in years.

"Well if I'm gonna stay I think I'd better go get cleaned up don't you? And I think it might be an idea for you to do the same J. I have no idea how you got in such a mess."

With a wink Kofi hopped off the bed, stopping only briefly to look back as he reached the bathroom door.

"What are you waiting for J? I mean, I can't scrub my back myself now can I?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Seriously, I wrote most of this over a year ago and then decided not to publish it. And I know this isn't going to be wildly popular because of the pairing but I just wanted to do it and it seemed a shame to leave it on my hard drive. I think it kinda worked :S**

**Anyway, all reads and reviews on this appreciated as ever! Thank you to anyone that made it to the end of this :)**


End file.
